


Catch A Cloud and Pin It Down

by CitrusVanille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Deathly Hallows, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna finds her way into WWW. Written for the prompt 'winter.' Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch A Cloud and Pin It Down

George looks up from restocking shelves when a young blonde woman blows in with the icy winter wind. She looks vaguely confused.

“Luna?” he asks – he hasn’t seen her in almost a year, not since the Battle of Hogwarts, but he’d heard she was traveling on the continent, looking for… whatever it was she looked for.

“George Weasley.” She looks calmly surprised. “Funny to see you here.”

George blinks at her, but is probably less startled than he should be by her behavior. “I own the store,” he tells her.

“Oh, yes. I’d heard about that.” She looks around again, but doesn’t seem to be taking in anything in particular. “Did you see an Orange Flibbertigibbet come in here? There were pink sparks around the door, you see, and you have a sign up that says _No Nuts!_ – Flibbertigibbets don’t like acorns, you know.”

George stares at her for a long minute, jaw hanging open. Then he starts to laugh – doubled up, can’t help it, can’t stop – laughs like he hasn’t laughed since Fred was alive. It feels good.

Luna stands patiently, waiting, not looking offended or bored, just scanning the store as if she is used to behavior like George’s. She probably is.

He finally gets a handle on himself, and wipes at his eyes, swiping away the tears of mirth. “Haven’t seen a Flibbertigibbet of any color,” he tells her, “Sorry. But would you like to come in the back for some butterbeer?”

**END**


End file.
